


Smoke

by spnstuck



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Post-Canon, Royai - Freeform, wrote this for a friend for romance practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnstuck/pseuds/spnstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tasted like smoke.</p>
<p>(Royai drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic updates coming soon. This just...was long overdue and needed to happen first.

He tasted like smoke. The heavy scent of him filled her mouth, wrapped itself in her hair, settled in the folds of her clothes. 

“Riza,” he murmured, and her name on his lips was an act of worship. She gripped him tighter, pulling Roy towards her with her with a desperation she didn’t recognize in herself.

“Roy,” she breathed back, searching his face for a warning against what she might do next. Dark eyes. Dark hair. Calloused hands reaching up to trace her cheek. 

His gaze drifted to her lips, back to her eyes, back to her lips. A silent question. 

She felt the hesitation like a rubber band, drawing her back, whispering in the edges of her mind. But somewhere between his eyes and his lips and his neck and his chest it snapped, and she fell back to him with twice as much force.

There was no warning. She tugged him closer, smashing their lips together, pulling herself into his lap. A silent answer.

His hands dragged through her hair, plucking out the clip. Gold fell over her vision, and he caught the strands between his fingers, pushing them behind her ears.

“I want to see your face,” he said against her mouth, and she shivered involuntarily. Heat roared through her chest: a glowing song, a gunshot, a summer flood. She didn’t know the word for it, only that it was overwhelming and terrible in its toxicity.

_ I love you. I love you _ . The words begged to drip into the air between them.

Then abruptly Roy pulled back, leaving her gasping for breath. “What?” He asked not unkindly.

“I didn’t say anything,” Riza replied, confusion thickening her voice. 

Oh.

Oh, God.

“Oh, oh, no, Roy, I-I didn’t mean, or, well, I didn’t-” She stammered. The warmth that had pulsated in her heart leapt into her cheeks. Roy stared at her. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-I should go.”

She slid off the bed, but a hand reached out to grab her wrist. Calloused fingers. Smoke.

“I love you, Riza Hawkeye,” Roy Mustang said softly.

And Riza’s friends would ask why the smell of cigarette smoke clung to her the next day.


End file.
